The Fool
by BorgiaWriter
Summary: Deals with the Devil always come with a price...    To save the woman he loves, Severus Snape will do anything to live the life he always dreamed of, even if it is a lie. To find Lily, the three surviving Marauders must face the unimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

The Fool Prologue

The consistent drip of water down onto the floor was joined by the sound of two pairs of footsteps echoing off the tunnel's stonewalls. The first pair of footsteps was light and confident, familiar with these dark surroundings. The second seemed to bear a weight heavier than that of the man who walked behind the confident woman. Dressed all in black – except for the silver mask that obscured his face with a uniformity that glinted in the light of the woman's wand – the man seemed to melt into the darkness.

But the man did not hear the echoing of water or his and his companion's footsteps. Instead all he heard was the deafening beating of his own heart and the sharp raggedness of his breathing in the stale air.

The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, reaching out into the all-consuming darkness. Finally, the woman stopped, and faced the stonewall. The man behind her stood still, not daring to come closer to the woman. She held out her wand and pressed it to a stone that looked, at least to the man, no different than any of the other innumerable stones that made up the vast tunnel.

As soon as her wand touched the stone, the light at the tip of her wand went out, plunging the two of them into complete and total darkness. Slowly, the stone that the wand had tapped began to glow, a pale light barely able to penetrate the oppressive blackness of the tunnel. Ever so subtly, the glow began to spread outward, touching the surrounding stones, and lighting them up, seeping outward, the light growing stronger, until the brightness of the stone became unbearable for eyes accustomed to the darkness.

The man shut his eyes, and saw the shape of a great door burned into his retinas. By the time he was able to open his eyes, the woman had disappeared, but the stones still glowed white-hot in the shape of a door. The man felt nothing as he passed through the stonewall, felt no burning pain nor the scrape of stones, instead, it felt almost as if a cool breeze had passed by.

Falling painfully to his knees, the man found himself in a chamber. Pulled by some unknown spell, the man's wand rolled off into the shadows. He kneeled beside his companion, who stood gaze turned to the far end of the room, to where another man – if he really was a man – sat upon a throne-like chair. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but the newcomer could have sworn that it was a throne made of human bones.

The seated man rose, and began to approach the two. His bare feet made no sound as he walked across the chamber. A strange grin seemed to play upon his thin lips as he said, "Ah, Bellatrix, I see you have brought me Severus."

Not taking her gaze away from the tall man, the woman said, "As you commanded, my Lord." She bowed.

"You have served me well, but, I am afraid," the standing man looked down at the kneeling one, before continuing, "that you must leave us."

Bellatrix nodded curtly, biting her lower lip, and then bowed. "Yes, my Lord." She hesitated before turning around and left the chamber the same way she had came, leaving the two men alone.

"Severus."

The way the Dark Lord said his name sent a shiver down his spine. Severus didn't dare look up at the Dark Lord, knowing that in his current state, he would not be able to meet those blood-red eyes. "My Lord," Severus whispered hoarsely. The words cut at his throat as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

Trying to keep his voice even, Severus continued, "I know it is not my place… I would not suggest this except… " He took a breath, "My Lord, you have said that the Potter boy is the one mentioned in the prophecy…" He had been there when the Dark Lord revealed his plan his innermost circle, his most trustworthy, a group that he had only recently been a member of ever since he had overheard Ithat/I prophecy. "I know that you are right in deciding to kill the boy, but surely you do not need… you don't have to… kill the mother."

After a moment's pause, the Dark Lord said, "So you would have me spare the Mudblood?"

Quickly, "She is clever. She could be of use to us—"

"She is a Mudblood, Severus, hardly worth saving, and besides, you know where her loyalties lie."

Potter.

"I have no doubt," the Dark Lord continued, "that instead of joining our side, she would go right back to Dumbledore."

Desperately, "But if you let me talk to her… I could… She'd see reason… She'd…" He looked up, and for a fraction of a second, he met those blood-red eyes. Severus felt the feeble wall that he had barely been able to make begin to crumble, and then Severus felt his presence.

Suddenly, Severus was recalling against his will… Iher bright green eyes as she looked up from her charms textbook, grinning at him… the feeling that he got as she took his hand, as they walked side by side from class... the momentary twitch of her lip as she suppressed a smile, a smile that given any other circumstances would have made Severus's heart race, but this time when seen upside down, his legs in the air, Potter laughing nearby, Severus felt such a terror quake through his body… the flash of her red hair from a distance, and the feeling of pain… a flower opening and closing held in the hand of a little red-haired girl, seen from behind a bush…/i

It was as if he had been pulled out of freezing water. In the present, Severus was gasping for air, lying at the feet of the Dark Lord.

A grin played upon the Dark Lord's thin lips, as he whispered, "Now I see." He crouched down so that he was closer to Severus, so that he could whisper to the man collapsed on the floor. "It all makes sense now." He voice was almost like a hiss. "I will admit, I am surprised. You showed so much promise… It's a shame, Severus, that you should have this particular iweakness/i. It'll be your downfall."

Weakly, Severus lifted his head up so that he could look up into the face of the Dark Lord, not certain whether he would live or die, not certain if he'd be able to save the life of the one he had always loved. Knowing that there was nothing more that he could do – wandless, without strength, desperate – Severus whispered, "I'd do anything."

As if he already knew, the Dark Lord nodded, and slowly began to stand up. "Anything, Severus?"

Hope flashed in Severus's eyes. "Anything."

"Stand up, Severus."

It took a tremendous effort to get to his feet. Severus felt as though he had no strength left in him, but somehow he was able to force himself to stand shakily. For a moment Severus's vision went black, and he swayed, about to fall, but his will kept him standing.

"Give me your hand."

As if in a dream, Severus held out his hand. Hope rose in his chest, building in strength, drowning out all fear. Lily would live. Severus knew she would. She would live and be his.

The Dark Lord took out his wand with his wand-hand, and with the other, wrapped his long fingers around Severus's outstretched hand. Holding out his wand to the two clasped hands he said, "Will you, Severus, do whatever I ask of you if I spare the girl for you?"

Looking up into the Dark Lord's red eyes, Severus nodded and said resolutely, "I will."

A tongue of fire leapt from the Dark Lord's wand and wrapped itself around the two joined hands. It burned brightly, growing stronger and longer until it suddenly went out.

Severus stared at the flame and continued to stare at his hand even after the fire disappeared.

Sliding his hand out of Severus's, the Dark Lord said in a voice barely above a whisper, "It is done."

By the time Severus looked up, he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - A Stranger in the Night**

The night was unusually cold with a wind that cut right through, chilling her to the bones. Lily blew on her frozen hands, wishing that she had worn gloves. Her breath hung visible in the air for several moments before fading into the darkness, swallowed up by a gust of wind.

At least it had stopped raining.

There hadn't been many children out tonight, and those who had convinced their parents to let them brave the cold were so bundled up with coats, scarves and hats that it had been nearly impossible to tell what they were dressed up as.

Despite the cold, Harry had been enthusiastic about trick-o-treating. He had been so excited to go out dressed in his Snitch costume that James had made for him. Bathilda Bagshot had thoroughly enjoyed seeing Harry decked out in gold and wearing a pair of wings. When James had decided that a dozen houses was enough trick-o-treating for a one-year-old and began to head homeward, Harry had protested loudly. Harry seemed to have inherited his parents' stubbornness, which, Lily had no doubt, was bound to get him into trouble.

Lily stopped at the gate. Cautiously, Lily looked from her right to her left, checking to make sure that nobody was around. Nobody was out. It was cold and getting late. Good. Lily tapped the open gate and whispered, "_Clauditum_." Immediately, the gate swung shut, falling exactly back into place and locking with a resolute sound. It would not swing open for anyone who did not know the password now.

Turning her attention to the hedge that ran around their property, Lily said, "_Impenere._" With a rustling that spread out from where she had pointed her wand, the bush seemed to shake for a moment and then fall into a stillness that did not quite match the windy night. Lily smiled. The wards were back in place, and the Potters could expect a quiet evening, protected. In these times, one always needed to be guarded.

It was a miracle, actually, that the Potters had been able celebrate Halloween this year. There had been whispers, warnings of a threat, but nothing had come of them. Many things had happened since then, and the threat of years ago had ceased to be a cause of worry.

Not wasting any time, Lily hurried towards her house, nearly slipping several times on the wet leaves underfoot. She fumbled with the doorknob for one agonizing moment before finally stumbling into the house, shutting the door behind her. Enveloped in warmth, Lily began to remove all of her outer garments, right down to her jumper. Anticipating thawing herself out in front of a blazing fire, Lily rushed into the living room.

Just as soon as she saw what was going on in the living room, Lily shouted, "James Potter, I am going to kill you!"

Poking his head in from the kitchen, James sighed, "What is it _this_ time?"

Pointing to their son, Lily said, "You let him eat all his candy. Don't you remember the last time Remus baby-sat?"

Scratching his head, James came into the living room to regard his son who was sitting amidst dozens of chocolate wrappers, happily munching into another chocolate bar. "Um… was that…"

"The time that Harry wouldn't fall asleep all night."

Suddenly remembering the endless night, "Whoops." James shrugged and said sheepishly, "I thought that it'd be nice for him to eat—"

"All his candy?"

"That's how I did it."

Lily glared at James for a second more, before kneeling down next to Harry. "Hey, Harry."

Looking up at Lily, Harry said, "Mummy?" He stood shakily.

"Can you give me that chocolate bar?" she asked, smiling.

For a moment it seemed as though Harry was going to protest, but then he stretched out his hand. Lily took the half eaten chocolate bar and set it on the coffee table.

"You can have it tomorrow," she promised.

Harry seemed to brighten at the prospect.

"How about we try to go to bed now?" she suggested.

"Not tired."

Of course. She cast another glare at James. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's past your bedtime." Way past.

Harry toddled up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "Please?" He planted a chocolaty kiss on his mother's cheek.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up first," said Lily. Scooping Harry up in her arms, Lily stood up. Turning to James, "I'm going to give Harry a bath and then try to put him to bed. If he gives me any trouble, you're going to have to deal with him."

"Fair enough." James came over and ruffled Harry's hair. "Good night, Harry."

"Night, Daddy," said Harry.

James kissed Lily quickly and whispered, "I'll see you later."

Lily suppressed her grin. "Maybe," she said, as she began to climb the staircase, carrying a very wiggly Harry. It was getting to that point that with each day, Harry got harder and harder to carry like she used to carry him. It made Lily a little sad to think that soon Harry would be too big to carry at all, that soon he'd not even want to be carried by her.

After pushing the bathroom door open, Lily set Harry down on the on the tiles and turned on the bath water. As the bathtub filled with warm bubbly water, Lily tugged off Harry's golden Snitch costume and pulled off his socks, praying that he would not choose this to be the time to run around the house, like he had done a week ago.

When the bathtub was full enough for Harry to sit in, Lily turned off the water and placed the squirming toddler in the warm water, only getting mildly drenched in the process.

"Duck!" shouted Harry, pointing to his usual bath toy that was nothing like the ones Lily had grown up with. As soon as Lily placed the yellow duck in the water, the duck dove down into the bathwater only to emerge a few seconds later at the other end of the bathtub with a very realistic quack. While a giggling Harry played with his duck, Lily set about washing her son all the while humming a song that she remembered her own mother singing to her and Petunia years ago.

For a few minutes, Lily sat by the bathtub, feeling the warmth sink in, while Harry splashed merrily hunting for the rubber duck. Each time he caught it, Lily clapped loudly, causing Harry to beam.

Taking her wand out from behind her ear, Lily smiled at Harry. He knew what was coming. With a swish of the wrist and gentle flick, Lily set some bubbles up into the air. Delighted, Harry began to try to touch the bubbles, only to be confused when they popped at the slightest touch. Lily continued sending more bubbles up, occasionally making them do aerobatic tricks.

Laughing, Harry reached out trying to take a hold of Lily's wand. "Me?"

Shaking her head, Lily said, "Not yet." Lily couldn't wait for the day when Harry would show his first signs of magic. Every day she looked for signs that Harry's magic had manifested itself. She imagined herself showing Harry how to brew a potion, teaching him how to control his wandless magic, watching him buy his first wand…

Setting her wand down, Lily said, "Okay, lets get you out and off to bed." Harry held out his arms, ready for Lily to pick him up and wrap him in a warm towel. Once she had dried him off, Harry hurried out of the bathroom.

"Harry!" she shouted, getting up quickly to chase the toddler. She was relieved to see him running into his room. When she came in, Harry was already taking out toys from his toy-box. Sighing, Lily said, "It's bedtime, not toy time." Lily went over the dresser and pulled out his blue pajamas from the top drawer. "Let's get ready."

Even though it took some effort, Lily finally got Harry into his pajamas and in his cot, but Harry seemed to have no interest in sleep. "You're really making this difficult, you know," she said and kissed the top of his head.

Downstairs, the front door opened. Lily tensed at the unexpected noise. Had Remus, Sirius or Peter come to visit? No. There was nothing but silence. Her heart began to race. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. She looked at Harry, not able to conceal her fear. Where was her wand? With a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she remembered setting it down and never picking it up.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered.

She heard the sound of footsteps on the steps. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that it wasn't James coming up the stairs. Lily knew the sound of his walk, knew everything about him, knew that without a wand she was defenseless, and she knew that something terrible was about to happen.

Quickly, Lily sprung into action. She pushed the dresser up against the door, dragged up Harry's toy-box, anything that might prevent someone from entering. It was a desperate, feeble hope, but she was clinging to it with all her heart.

The stranger was no longer on the staircase. No, he was definitely walking purposefully towards this room.

There was no real warning; the footsteps never faltered, never stopped, and suddenly, with a deafening boom the door and all that Lily had done to defend her son and herself was blasted away. Lily threw herself over Harry, shielding him from any debris. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man step into the room – a man who she had seen three times before.

"Please," she said desperately, "take me. Just don't harm my son."

In a voice that was unmistakable, Lord Voldemort said softly, "But you're not the one I want."

Blocking the cot from Voldemort with herself, Lily said, "_No… not Harry… please, no. Take me, kill me instead -_"

"_Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside now._"

"_Not Harry… Please have mercy! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-_"

A blast of bright red light, and Lily knew no more.

The house smelled of death. On soft paws, the cat silently approached the body of her former master. He lay prone on the kitchen floor. There was no blood, nothing, not a single mark on his body, and yet, he was dead. She was puzzled, concerned.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and a strange man appeared in the kitchen. Her fur stood on end, bristling. She hissed at the man in black. There was something strange about him, something she instantly did not like, could not trust. He took a step towards her dead master. She let out a low yowl from the back of her throat, daring the stranger to come any closer.

The man stood for a moment, staring down at the fallen man. For a fraction of a second, a grin flickered across his face. But the stranger had more important things to do than to leer at a dead man. Purposefully, the stranger left the kitchen, and made his way up the steps.

He knew exactly where to go, even though the he was a stranger in the house. The rug muted his footsteps as he walked toward the door that had been blasted apart by some powerful spell. He did not stop along the way, did not get distracted by the photographs on the wall showing a life that he had never known.

Carefully stepping though the shattered remnants of the door and over the blasted pieces of things he did not bother to identify, he stepped into the child's room, and froze. For a moment his heart stopped and fear overcame him. He knelt down next to the woman who lay crumpled before a cot.

For a moment the man waited, listening. No he had not been betrayed. The woman's breath was slow and shallow, but it was there. There was no doubt that she was alive.

Relief flooded through the man. He took the woman up in his arms, holding her closely, tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder, the sound of her breath giving him joy. He did not spare a thought for the still child who lay in the cot.

The man turned, and, with a loud pop, he and the woman disappeared, leaving the house in deathly stillness.

**Author's Notes:** I do not own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, as do the quotes adapted from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ which I have put in italics to distinguish from my own work. I also based my descriptions of the weather of 31 October, 1981 and of the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow on the information given in that same book. And Harry's pajamas.

Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review. I hope you continue reading, even after this dark chapter.

-BorgiaWriter


End file.
